The Shepherd Miller Triplets
by SaThMe
Summary: The Shepherd Miller Triplets comes to Seattle Grace Hospital to visti their uncle
1. Chapter 1

**The timeline is completely mixed up. Addison never left. Derek is currently dating Rose. Mark is dating Lexie. Most of the characters from grey's anatomy are probably going to show up at some point. Other than that Dereks family is going to play a big part. **

*******

Three identical girls went through the doors of Seattle Grace Hospital. They had long dark brown hair, one in a high ponytail, one in a loose ponytail and the last ones hair was just loose. They had glittering blue green eyes, and long dark eyelashes. One of the girls was wearing a miniskirt and a black tank top. The two others were wearing jeans, they were also wearing black tank tops. They went to the elevator and without saying a world one of the pressed the button to the surgical floor. Just as the elevator doors was about to close one phone started ringing and a woman stepped in to the elevator.

"It's mom." The girl in the middle said, the girl to her left took the phone.

"Emilia Michelle Shepherd Miller on Abigail Sophia Shepherd Millers phone." She said in a breath and both the other girls started giggling.

"Hey Emily" Her mother signed, and Emily was sure she just had rolled her eyes.

"Hey, stop rolling your eyes. You were the one who gave us these names."

"Well to be fair you have a dad, and last time I met you you all liked your names." Said the woman who had stepped in to the elevator as the doors opened on the right floor. All three girls turned around.

"Addison" They all said.

"Addison?" The voice in the phone asked. As they went out of the elevator Emily continued to talk to their mother. Abby was talking to Addison, but it didn't take long before the all looked up at the third girl. She had made a wired sound. As Addison, Emily and Abby looked up she was running to a man standing at the nurse station. Emily rolled her eyes looking at the man who was standing there with a woman. She knew him, and guessed he was trying to get her in bed. She was just about to say so when Addison smirked.

"That's his girlfriend, I wonder how she going to react to this."

"What's going on?" Emily heard her mother ask.

"Oh it's just Marry, she found Mark. I'll call you later. Bye." She hung up just in time to see Mark turn around just in time to catch her sister. She was 19 and almost as tall as him and still he lifted her up. Emily smiled, she knew her sister loved Mark than she was willing to admit, and that she was heartbroken when he had left.

Lexie Grey looked confuted at the girl in Mark arms, and then she looked at the group of people coming to them.

"Marry" One of the girls said "You're not the only one that want to say hello." Mark let go of the girl and hugged the two other girls to. Lexie looked at the three identical girls, wondering how they knew Mark.

"Lexie" Addison said "This is Marlena Tracy Shepherd Miller, Emilia Michelle Shepherd Miller and Abigail Shepherd Miller." Addison said as she pointed to each of the girls. "They are Dereks nieces. Girls this is Lexie Grey, Marks girlfriend" All three of them eyed her and then they looked at Mark.

"You're actually capable of having a girlfriend? Emily asked mockingly.

"You sound like you mother." Mark answered. That made all the girls and Addison laugh.

"Well she not as bad as Hayley." Abby said.

"No, Hayley is getting more and more like Aunt Nancy. It's scary" Marry said. That made both Addison and Mark laugh, and at the same time have them looked a little nervous.

"The world doesn't need another Nancy Shepherd" Mark said, and the girl nodded in agreement.

"What about my sister?" Derek asked, he and Rose had just walk up to the nurse station. And he had only heard Mark commentary. He was wondering who the three girls who was talking to Lexie, Addison and Mark were when they turned around.

"It's nothing about you sister Uncle Derek." The fist one said.

"No we were talking about Hayley" The second on said.

"You might remember her, Hayley Melissa Shepherd White." The tired on continued.

"I mean, you should remember you family…"

"…Even if you never call." Derek gulped, in front of him stood his three oldest nieces. Both Addison and Mark had problems trying not to smile or laugh. They could hear that this was a message from his four sisters.

"How mad are they?" He asked.

"I don't think they really are mad, I just think they miss their brother." Abby said. She eyed Rose skeptically, but didn't say anything. If she wanted answers it would be better to ask Mark and Addison. It seemed that her sisters had gotten the same feeling she had. It was obviously something going on between their uncle and this woman, and neither had a good feeling about her. Emily smiled, her evil smiled, and both her sisters baked off.

"So Uncle Derek, ever since aunt Nancy came home she has been talking about a Meredith Grey. I mean she not totally nice about it, but everyone else think she's overreacting to something." Emily started. Both her sister had to fight really hard to not laugh at the uncomfortable looks in both Dereks and Roses face. "Mom even said she though Nancy totally had misunderstood something, and grandma said she really wanted to meet her. Anyway now that we are here, we really want to meet her." Both her sisters nodded. Both Addison and Mark saw what they were doing, they knew the girls had relisted that their uncle was dating Rose the moment they laid eyes on the couple, and the seemed that the girls, like many others before them, was extremely skeptical to this woman. Lexie looked bake and forth between the sisters and their uncle, wondering how he was planning on getting out of this.

"Well she working at this hospital so might get to see her, but we're not together anymore." Derek answered after awhile. All three girls faced at shocked look, gave their uncle a hug and said they had some things they wanted to discuss with Addison.


	2. Chapter 2

Since Addison technically still was at work she took the girls to the cafeteria. All of them looked skeptical at the food, considering if it was safe to eat it.

"So what did you want to discuss with me?" Addison asked and the girls rolled their eyes.

"We want you to tell us everything." Emily said.

"Everything?"

"About Meredith Grey" Abby explained.

"I'm not sure I'm the right person to talk to."

"Well it's either you or Mark, and you know Mark." Marry smiled.

"You can tell us everything you know, it's a good start." Emily continued. Addison shook her head and then she nodded.

"Well she's sitting over there with her friends; Cristina Yang, Izzie Stevens, Alex Karev and George O'Malley. Izzie and Alex are living with her, and George is living with Lexie." The girls studied the group of friends. "Lexie is Merediths half sister they have the same father, and they also have another sister Molly Thompson. Lexie and Molly are the daughters of Thatcher and Susan Grey. I know this because I have met all of them." The girls nodded. "Merediths mother, Ellis Grey." Addison paused. "Well she was a big name, a very good surgeon. She died last year."

"I thought you said you weren't the right person to talk to." Abby said.

"I only know all of this because they have all been at this hospital will I have worked here. Molly gave birth to her daughter here. Ellis was her because of her heart, so also was suffering from Alzheimer's." All three girls nodded, they had known that if they just got Addison started she would tell them everything she knew. "Susan and Thatcher was her when Laura was born. But Susan got admitted with hiccups, not long after Ellis died, she dies in surgery. Thatcher blamed Meredith, they haven't spoken seen."

"I know she meet Derek before she started working here and right after he left." Addison looked uncomfortable.

"After you slept with Mark" Abby said.

"We know" Marry said.

"A mother and Three aunts" Emily stated. Addison smiled before she continued.

"Well I don't really know what happened before I showed up, but I'm sure she didn't know about me. She looked both shocked and confused when I told her who I was. Derek wasn't pleased." She smiled. "I guess having your wife coming from NY and ruining your love life wasn't very fun." The girls laughed at this. "He loved her, and I'm willing to beat you anything he still does. He got the chose, me or her, and for some reason I don't understand he chose me. He wasn't happy, I wasn't happy and she wasn't happy. Then she started dating the vet."

"Vet?"

"Yeah, Meredith and Izzie bout a dog, at some point it moved in to the trailer with me and Derek. And then he got sick, we had to put him down at the end. But before that, Meredith and the vet started some kind of relationship. Derek was green of jealousy, even if he won't admit it anymore." Addison thought for a while. "Well I'm pretty sure the slept together at the prom." She raised her hands before the girls could ask. "Let see, they got back together at some point. Hmm. Let see there was the boys trip I guess. At this Mark had moved here to. It was a completely mess for a while."

"Then a lot of thing happened, but I'm not sure how they ended up here." Addison looked thoughtful out "It was the drowning, death of mother and stepmother, and the not so successful wedding." She listed, the girls looked confused.

"This starting to get messy" Addison stated. "I don't know too much of the character Meredith Grey, but I know she's a tough woman. She faced a bomb once. She drowned and was technically death of hours, but she survived." "She been on and off with your uncle for years now, but she is the love of his life." She looked at the girls. "I don't know what happened, all I know is at for the moment his with Rose. And it seems wrong, he said she was the love of his life and he promised to not hurt her." She looked over at the table where the five residents sat. "I think she just wasn't ready to take the steps Derek wanted."

"So they broke up?" Abby asked.

"Well he kissed a nurse, Rose, they had a fight and then they broke up. She has taken the whole thing surprisingly well" Addison smiled. "She's going to be fine, I'm not too sure about Derek." They nodded. "So how is your family?" Addison asked. She needed a pause, a lot of thing had happened over the last years and trying to explain everything to the three nineteen year old girls was more complicated than she thought it would be. Getting things in the right order, figure out what was important and not. She signed, she had a feeling she would have to go in to detail about more thins later. She looked at the woman in question as Emily started talking about her siblings and cousins. Yes Meredith Grey was going to be just fine.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day they decided to split up, and they had done something they hadn't done since they were small. They had dressed up completely identical, and made sure every last straw of hair laid identical on all of them before them headed to the hospital. All with on task each.

"'Mark Sloan how could you?" She had to focus very hard not to laugh. They both knew what this was. And it was even more fun with an audients, both Drs. Grey were there.

"Is it long?"

"No, they co did it."

"Okay" Abby tock a deep breath, trying to remember exactly what she had been told to say.

"Mark Sloan how could you?" She started again "first you sleep with your best friends, and as good as brother, wife. And they you move to Seattle and just like Derek you never call." She stopped to think. "It think there was something about the amount of women in NY you slept with, then something about of all the women, and a who a phone work curs. Aunt Nancy said that if you and Uncle Derek don't start to call soon she would personally fly out to teach you, and we both know you don't what that."

"No Abby we don't" He smiled and hug the girl.

"Hey Lexie and Dr. Grey" She said, whit all the formal stuff out off the way she thought she could have some fun.

"Hey Abby" Lexie smiled, she was starting to enjoy the three girls. She had already heard two yelling rounds. Meredith on the other hand lock confused.

"Who are you?"

"Abigail Sophia Shepherd Miller, but everyone calls me Abby." Then she turned to Mark again "You are taking me to lunch, we have a lot to talk about." He knew better that to argue with her, he had grown up with her mother.

…

"Addison I have some questions for you." Addison groaned, she was hoping to avoid this. "We can start with the one that have been confusing me the most, a prom?" Addison had to laugh at this.

"Well you see Marry; the chiefs got sick and missed her prom." Marry just looked at her. "Well he loved her very much, and she really wanted a prom, add the fact that the interns had done something they weren't supposed to do. So he made the hospital plan and hold a prom."

"And you went?"

"I didn't have much of a choice." Marry nodded.

"Okay just some other small details, a bomb, a drowning? Not to talk about all the rumors I picked up from the nurses yesterday. It's more rumors about who's sleeping with who here than it the last soap I watch."

"And when was that?"

"Well a couple of years ago, I don't watch soap, Abby dose."

"So to be fair to the hospital, it's you sister and not you who is the soap expert."

"Yes but… Hey wait a minute! Don't think you're going to get away that easy." Addison signed, before she went in to detail on everything that had happened since she came to the hospital.

…

Emily was the only one who not was going to try to get information out of everyone, she was going to side track Derek.

"Knock, knock" She said, seeing as the door to his office was open.

"Where are your sisters?"

"You expect me to keep an eye on them?" He looked at her. "Abby went to give Mark a message, you know from the family."

"And Marry?" He knew that if the girls were anything like his sisters, and he meant to remember that they were, they would do anything to snoop in his private life.

"I think she went to see Addison." She looked at him closely. "They way you are questioning me about my sisters makes me think you don't want med here." She faked a sad face and sat down in his couch. Derek signed this was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

It was amazing how many places on girl could be. Ever sins Mark and Abby disappeared to lunch Meredith had seen Abby everywhere. She had been following Addison when Meredith had seen her. Addison had looked somewhere between happy and uncomfortable, it seemed to mix after what the girl said. And when Meredith had seen Derek that day he had been followed by the girl Meredith guessed was his nieces. And to her surprise he looked more worried than happy, and she had to wonder why, but it wasn't her problem. She had seen the girl again with the nurse station chatting with the nurses there, she seemed used to nurses and knew exactly who to get what she wanted. And know she was with the last person Meredith would suspect. Cristina Yang. And what was even more socking; Cristina seemed to enjoy herself. She even laughed. When she saw Meredith she waved her over, but continued listen to the girl talking.

"Well as I tooled you Uncle Derek wasn't really the one to get in to trouble on his own, and I'm pretty sure his teens would have been pretty boring if it wasn't for Mark and Aunt Scarlett, sometimes even Aunt Michaela would join them." Marry had talked to Addison for a long time, and gotten almost everything she wanted when Addison had to go. Then she had found Cristina Yang, after that she had spent the rest of the day telling Cristina stories about Derek and his sisters. She nodded to Meredith when she sat down but continued talking. "There was this party Mark and Aunt Scarlett really wanted to go to, and they were planning to drag Derek – they were not old engulf – it was at some of Aunt Michaelas friends hose, so she was there. Mark and Scarlett had decided they were going too met outside Scarletts bedroom window, her room was on fist floor so she just had to jump out of her window. But Uncle Dereks was on second floor, and that was where the problems came in. While Mark and Scarlett was waiting Derek managed to weak both grandma and grandpa. And according to Aunt Nancy – who was home – the whole neighborhood could her grandma yell "Derek Christopher and Scarlett Charlotte Shepherd". Scarlett swears that the reason they has double names is so grandma can use them when she's mad."

"I thought you said it was a tree right outside his window." Cristina said.

"It was, you can open that window and climb in that tree. I have tested. I went through the window and down the tree, didn't make a sound."

"Then what did he do?"

"I have no idea, but Mark and Scarlett used the rest of the weekend teaching Derek how to do it." Marry smiled and Cristina shook her head. Then Marry looked at Meredith. "You have to be Meredith Grey, I'm Marlena Tracy Shepherd Miller but everyone calls me Marry." She heeled her hand out and Meredith took it looking a little confused. Marry smiled. "So which on have you met?" When Meredith just looked more confused Marry continued "of my sister, Abby or Emily?" Meredith was just about to answer when someone else called for Marrys attention.

"Marry I need your help." And then there was two identical girls standing in front of Cristina and Meredith.

"What is it Emily?"

"Abby" Marry signed.

"What did she do?"

"Not did, doing." Emily said and pointed.

"Oh" She said and mumbled "good luck"

"You remember last time?"

"Jacob?" Emily nodded. "Yeah he went running. Do you know what she said to him?"

"No, but this time she telling her about our family."

"And that's a bad thing?" Cristina asked, not following the sisters.

"It can be. Grandma and grandpa got five children, and they don't just have double names." Marry started.

"Nancy Christal, Kathleen Christina, Michaela Christine, Derek Christopher and Scarlett Charlotte." Emily mumbled, Marry rolled her eyes but smiled.

"It can be confusing, who's who and what's what in our family. And the three oldest one has children; it's fourteen of us."

"And it only Aunt Michaelas four who had only one name."

"And Abby can be pretty insistent, and she can talk very fast. Then she if she really in the mode for fun, she wants who ever she talks to; to know who's who."

"It can be funny for us, we know our family." Marry looked over to the table where Abby sat with Rose, the last on looked very uncomfortable.

"You really think we should save her?" Marry asked.

"I guess you have a point." Both girls sat down with the table instead.

"I'm Emily." Both Cristina and Meredith were waiting for more. She looked confused.

"Well Meredith has met Abby, so I guess she has heard her whole name. And well they have mine." Emily rolled her eyes.

"Emilia Michelle. Why would you use your whole name?" Marry shook her head.

"I don't know." Then they turned to watches Abby and Rose. Meredith and Cristina followed their looks.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek had a feeling something was going on, he just wasn't sure of what. A knock on his office door brought him out of his though. He got out a "come in" and even before she entered he knew who it was. She had acted friendly and nice to him ever since their breakup and somehow that made everything some much harder. He missed her. He loved her. That was the problem. He signed as she the result of their patient tests and was about to leave. She turned in the door.

"You might want to save your girlfriend." She said.

"What?"

"Your nieces" She said. So that was what going on. And even if he knew those girls could seriously scar away anyone he could make himself go and find them.

"All of them?"

"No only Abby. Marry and Emily is with Cristina." Then she smiled. "I didn't know you were that bad at sneaking out." She said and then she was gone. He signed in frustration, one; Abby was the worsted. Two; one or two of the other ones had tooled latest one story about him to Cristina. He was never going to live it down if they tooled everything they knew.

…

She signed it was harder than it looked; keeping a nice tone and mansion that he had a girlfriend at the same moment. She still loved him. And it hurt seeing him with someone else, not that she was about to show him that.

"Hey Meredith" She looked right in to a pair of blue green eyes.

"Hey…" Meredith realized she couldn't see which off the girls it was.

"Emily. Marry is still flowing Cristina around, I think she was telling her a story. And Abby was still with Rose when I left." Meredith nodded, this was not making it any easier. "Well anyway have you seen Addison?"

"No."

"Well thanks anyway" Meredith watched her leave looking for Addison. She almost jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry." Derek said, having just left his office when he saw her talking to Emily.

"Where is she going?"

"She's looking for Addison. Which one of your sisters daughters are they?" She asked as they started walking to the cafeteria.

"Kathleen, they have two younger siblings." She nodded.

"Are they the oldest."

"Yes, Michaelas twins are a yard younger."

"She's the one with the friends with the party you tried to sneak out to." Meredith stated. Derek looked a little embarrassed.

"How much did she tell you?"

"Me, almost nothing. But she has spent hours with Cristina."

"Isn't she suppose to work?"

"Not really, it's her day off. She was just here to see if she can get a good surgery." Derek rolled his eyes, but had to admit it sounded like Cristina.

"It's Marry right?"

"What?"

"Who is spending the day with Cristina? Meredith nodded as they entered the cafeteria. Meredith pointed out the table where Rose and Abby still sat, but Derek didn't move. He looked closely at his niece.

"Wasn't that was Emily's wearing?"

"Oh try all of them." Derek signed. "It's has been kind of confusing. I met Abby this morning and then I thought I saw her everywhere."

"They used to do that when they were younger. So we have learned to see the small differences, but if you don't know them very well you won't." Meredith thought for a while.

"Mark dose."

"Yes and so dose Addison. They have known them for a very long time." She nodded and signed.

"You should probably…" She trailed of, but pointed again.

"Yeah, I probably should." He deeply in to her eyes before he started walking over to the table. Meredith signed and left.


	6. Chapter 6

After saving his current girlfriend form what might turn in form torture form Abby he decided it was time for lunch. Rose had to go back to work and Abby went to look for her sisters, or at least he thought she was. As he sat there and eat he thought about his nieces, the three of them that was at the hospital. Yeah he had many, but Marry, Emily and Abby had always had a special place in his hart. He thought it had something to do with the fact that they where the oldest. And even if he tried very hard to convince himself equal everybody knew Abby was his favorite, and everybody was okay with it. He couldn't explain it but ever since she was born she was his little angel. And he was the only person that called her Sophia, and only to her. Marry and Emily didn't mind, Marry had Mark rap around her little finger even before she could talk. And Emily… well Emily was very independent, but she had always had a connection with Addison. He thought it was kind of funny that his oldest nieces had become so close to him and the people around him. Of course the loved the rest of the family and were close to the parents, but everyone in this big family seamed to pick out one person and big a little closer to that person. He knew that his youngest nieces, Nicky Love and Nicole Nancy's twins Lovie – why his sister had given them name that was so alike he didn't know – had grown very close to Michaela's twins Stacy and Nicolas.

"Uncle Derek?" Abby sat down next to him. "Are you happy, I mean really happy?" He considered lying - like he most of the time did to himself – but he knew she would see right thru him.

"No Sophia, I don't think I'm." She looked at him with sad eyes.

"Then what would make you happy?" She rested her head at his shoulder and waited for him to think it thru.

"I think…" he stared, but the he stopped. She looked at him and she released he was staring at something. She looked the same direction as he did and released he was staring at someone. In the other end of the cafeteria, with both her sisters and her sisters' new friend was Meredith Grey. She shook her head and smiled.

"Uncle Derek what are you doing with that nurse if you still love her?" She asked.

"I don't know sweetie… I don't know."

"Well you know what grandma would say if she knew." Abby said in a half treating voice.

"You're right" He nodded, knowing really well what his mother would say if she knew he was dating one woman even if is hart belonged to someone else. "I need to go and fixes some things." He said more to himself than her before he left the table.

Abby sat looking after him for awhile before she walked over to the table her sisters sat on.

"Does anyone at this hospital actually work?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Marry have you seen my green top?" Emily yelled for the bathroom.

"No." She yelled back without even looking.

"Can you please look; we're in a hotel room it's not like it can be so many places." Marry signed, but she did actually look for it.

"It's not her, maybe Abby has it." They had two hotel rooms with a connecting door, which was open most of the time. Marry and Emily slept in one room and Abby in the other.

"Well can you go ask her?"

"Why can't you just use another one?" Marry asked as she entered Abby's room, she took one look at her sister and signed. "Emily is going to kill you." She said before she yelled. "Found it, but you will have to take it off your sister." Abby and Emily had been stealing eat others close since they were seven or something. Marry close had most of the time only been used by herself, her style was a little different form her sisters. As Emily entered the room Marry left and looked the door. She was had been the first up and was already ready to leave. She had decided on a red skirt and a white top for the day. She had also found a red umbrella it looked like she was going to need. She had even taken the time to curl her hair. And know her sisters were fitting over how would get to wear Emily's green top to their jeans.

"Girls I'm leaving, see you at the hospital." She finally yelled to them after ten minutes. They hadn't really decided on what they were going to do today. She knew her sisters wanted to shop and that Emily wanted to see the city, but they could do both things without her help. And she really wanted to spend more time at the hospital.

…

The nurses at this hospital was worse than the girl she had gone to high school with and it didn't take long before she figured out her uncle had ended thing with his nurse. So Marry went hunting, he wasn't in his office, he wasn't in Marks office, he wasn't in surgery and he wasn't in Addisons office, she didn't know the hospital well enough to know where to look next. She signed and sat down on Addisons couch to think.

She still sat there an hour later when Addison enters her office.

"I see you're finished playing dress up with your sisters." She said teasingly after one look at Marry.

"Have you seen Uncle Derek?" Marry said ignoring Addisons statement.

"I saw him this morning when my shift started, he looked kind of lost." Addison said as she sat down next to Marry.

"I think he has broken it off with Rose." Marry sated.

"The hole hospital thinks he has, and he probably has." Addison said thoughtfully. "I think someone talk some sense in to him."

"What do you mean?" Marry asked curries

"Well it was pretty obvious that he wasn't happy, and that he didn't love her. I think he tried to convince himself otherwise. So someone must have opened his eyes to realty."

"Abby talked to him yesterday in the cafeteria, but I don't know what they talked about."

"Well if there is anybody how can open your uncles' eyes it's her. He can lie to himself but not to her."

"Yeah, and if he tried she would see right through it." Marry said.

"They are just like you and Mark."

"No, they are closer and the probably always will be." Marry stood up. "He will be fine right?"

"Sooner or later he will be fine." Addison smiled. "He just has to figure out the best way to make it up to the woman he really love and show her he means it."

"You think he can do that?"

"You never know. He can be quiet charming when he wants to, I'm just not sure if it's enough.

"Well I'm not going back to New York before his happy again." She said and then she waived at Addison and left her office.

Now with a new goal in mind.


	8. Chapter 8

"Uncle Derek has broken up with Rose. What did you say to him?" Marry text Abby the moment she entered the cafeteria, she bought a coffee and wondered absent mildly how the hospital staff survived on it.

"Nothing really, I asked if he was happy… oh and I hinted to grandma. Have you talked to him?"

"No. Gossipy nurses. And I have talked to Addison; she thinks he will be happy again if he gets back together with Dr. Meredith Grey." Marry took another sip off her coffee and looked around the room. It was almost empty, a couple of nurses in a corner and a female doctor she hadn't meet.

"She's right you know. Did she say something about his chances of success?"

"No she didn't, but it thinks it might be a little harder then he thinks. You know with all the pain he has put her through. But I really think she loved him. Where are you?"

She looked up again in the same moment Addison enter the room, she waved and Addison waved back. Marry followed her with her eyes as she sat down with the other doctor. Addison waved her over, and she pointed at her phone and made it clear she would come over when she was finished.

"Well, we'll be at the hospital later. Maybe we can find a way to help. I call you when we get there."

"Okay, don't just all your money." Marry put her phone back in her pocked and headed over to Addison table.

"Did you find him?"

"No, I didn't know where to look. He will probably show up sooner or later don't you think?"

"Probably. Callie this is Marlena Tracy one of Derek's nieces. Marry this is Dr. Callie Torres, she's my friend." Marry felt like she had shook hands with more people the last couple of days than she had done in her whole life, but she liked meeting new people. "So where's you sisters today?" Addison asked when Marry sat down.

"Well apparently, they will come by later. It will be fun to see with one who ended up in Emily's green top."

"The big fight of this morning?" Addison smiled.

"Yeah, Abby had taken it and Emily wanted to wear it." Marry shock her head "Sisters".

"Do you have many?" Callie asked.

"I have three sisters and a brother. But Tressa Lyndsey is only six. Mathew is eleven and he's a boy."

"She uses both names?" Addison asked, it was a long time since she had met any of the Shepherd's and Tressa was almost two last time she saw her."

"Yeah she does. Mathew on the other hand gets furious if you calls him Mathew Jacson. Mom does, but only when she's mad. And of course we usually use it or nick names." Marry smiled, she loved taking about her family. She turned to Callie to explain "Me, Emily and Abby are triplets. When we were born we got nicknames. Uncle Derek calls Abby, Sophia, and mom sometimes uses our real names, but other than that they don't get used that often. "

"What about the rest of the family?" Addison asked.

"Well Aunt Nancy youngest one Nicky and Nicole have almost identical middle names Love and Lovie, she hasn't explained it. But they are four so they love it. Lucas is Aunt Michaela's youngest, he and Tressa are very close. Aunt Michaela's kids only has one name each so they still use the same names they did last time they saw you. Aunt Nancy's on the other hand don't. Hayley is using Melissa and she's becoming more and more like her mother. And Holly now goes by Holly Melanie. And Henry actually uses Henry and not Micheal." Marry stopped to take a breath. "If you want to know who goes by what in this family you can't go on vacation. There is too many people and to many names."

"How many people are we talking about here?" Callie asked.

"Well there is grandma, mom and Uncle Derek, and their three sisters. And of course we are the 14 children, and there are only three of grandma's children who had children." Marry smiled again, she was just about to say something when her phone started ringing.

"Hey Abigail have any money left." Marry said teasing her sister. "I'm in the cafeteria with Addison and Callie." She nodded to as she listens to her sister. "I'll meet you there."

…

Meredith had finally finished everything she had to do and could take a break. She was one her way to hid in the basement of the hospital hoping to avoid the gossipy nurses who apparently thought she knew something. One her way done she saw one of Derek's nieces heading for the nurse station and it hit her she hadn't seen him today. Not that she was looking for him, but she usually knows when he was nearby. She couldn't help both wonder if the rumors where true. And she wondered if she was a bad person for hoping they were. She was so deep in thought she wasn't paying attention to when she was going before she walked straight in to someone and ended up on the floor.

…

Derek had finished everything he had to do that morning and then he had taken him pager and cell phone with him down to the basement. How the hospital knew he had ended it with Rose so fast he didn't know, but he knew he didn't want to spent the days with curries nurses. So he had taken his paperwork with him so he at least did something and had spent hours hiding. But after finishing all his paperwork he was headed back up to his office. He was so busy reading though something that he wasn't paying attention before he walked straight in to someone and both him and the papers where on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

They both sat up, but neither said anything at first. They just looked shocked at each other. Neither one had thought about the possibility of meeting the other in the basement. Then they looked around, and then both said sorry at the exact same time. She helped him pick up the papers. Both wanted to ask the other what they were doing down here. She handed him the last piece of paper.

"Hiding?" She joked, and sent him a small smile. He only nodded.

"You?" She nodded to, and before they could say anything more both there pagers went off.

…

Marry, Emily and Abby sat in the stairwell. One step each so they wouldn't be in the way for the busy doctors. Emily was texting, Abby was staring out in to the empty air and Marry was trapping her fingers on the step she was sitting on.

"Stacy suggests looking them in a closet" Emily said.

"Too cliché."

"Too much work"

They sat in silence again, Emily continued texting with her cousin and the other two observed what was going on around them.

They had spent the rest of the day listening to gossip and talking about their uncle.

Marry's eyes focused on Meredith as she came out of the elevator and she followed her wither her eyes. Abby's focused on the other end of the room where her uncle came through a door. They observed closely as they passed each other and their eyes looked for a second.

Marry yeaned "I'm going to go see if I can find Mark, thought I would try talking him in to taking me to dinner. You want to come?"

"No, I'm going to stay a little longer and then head back to the hotel." Abby said.

"Me too"

Marry nodded and said good bye to her sisters.

"What do you think? Abby asked leaning back so she was resting against her sister knees.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we should give him a change."

"Maybe…"


	10. Chapter 10

"I think your nieces are spying at me" Meredith said for the door to his office.

"You too?" He asked, waiving her in "Almost everywhere I have gone everyday this week one of them have been there. They even where here before I came in today."

She smiled weakly and sat down.

"What does it mean?"

"I'm not sure. But if they don't are happy with what they observer, I'm afraid they might interfere." He said

"But what are they looking for?" He just smiled at her. They had talked a lot this last week, but it never felt like he spent enough time with her. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but he wasn't sure how she would react.

"I don't know. But I might have an idea."

She waited for him to continue. She had had a Shepherd-Miller triplets on her back for a week and she was wondering what was going on. Not that the girls weren't nice, and they weren't directly following her. There was just that one always happened to be where she was. If she had time she would stop and talk with the girls. She had learned a lot about Derek that way. It was fun.

She studied him as he looked at her, she could see the love in his eyes. But she needed him to say it. She needed to hear it.

"I think they want one of us or both of us to be happy." It took some time before her brain connected the question she had asked with the answer, she had been too busy thinking about the last week.

"That's eh nice" She said, but you could hear the question mark behind it.

He smiled at her again, and she smiled back.

"Do you know what I heard yesterday?" She asked after a while

"No, what?"

"I heard a story about a little boy, a bike and a three."

He groaned "Is there anything they haven't told you?"

"How would I know?" She asked, "You haven't exactly told me all you stories."

"And know I have somebody else doing it for me." He suddenly looked sad.

"What?" She asked

"Nothing really, it's just there are many stories I wished to share with you."

She heard the serious tone and saw the look in his eyes, she gave him a weak smile.

"Like the one with the bike?" She joked, she didn't want him to be sad and the only thing she needed was for him to tell her he loved her. She knew she should be angry or something. But she loved him and she missed him. She probably could tell him herself, but she really needed to hear it.

She looked her eyes with his, trying to make him see what she saw so clearly in his.

"We maybe not that one." He said before focusing on her face.

He wanted to kiss her, to hold her.


	11. Chapter 11

He had moved, so he was leaning on his desk, he was right in front of her. He was studding her closely. He looked like he was performing a hard surgery, like if he took his eyes away from her something bad would happen. She just sat there staring at him, trying to figure out what he was thinking. After what felt like forever she lifted her arm and placed her hand on one his cheeks, he leaned in to her touch.

"Just tell me" She whispered.

"If you promise to stay." He finally said.

"Where would I go?" She was tired of running and hiding. She just wanted to be with him. She couldn't lose him, not for forever.

He moved his hand under her chin and lifted her head slightly. He searched her eyes for any doubt.

"I love you" he said in a low voice.

She smiled.

"I loved you too."

He lent down and kissed her.


	12. Chapter 12

He was happy, so much was clear, and had been for the last two weeks. Abby and Emily was sitting in the back seat of his car, they smiled to each other. Marry was in Marks car, why they had to take two cars to the airport nobody knew.

The three girls had spent the rest of the holiday in Seattle – after learning they didn't need to fix their uncles love life – shopping, looking at the city, complaining about the trailer and relaxing at the hospital. They had befriended many of the hospital staff and had had a lot of fun. They even had spied a little on the happy – most of the time – couple, making sure they didn't get in to a very big fight right away. And know they had to go back to New York.

"We should come to visit more often" Abby said thoughtfully. Emily nodded.

The rest of the ride was in silence it was early in the morning and the girls had gone to bed very very late.

…

Abby, Marry, Emily, Derek and Mark were standing in front of the security saying good bye.

"Remember Christmas." Abby said.

"And bring the Grey sisters" Emily said hopefully

"And don't even think about getting out of it." Marry said.

"And call us sometimes so we don't think you have forgotten about us." Abby said.

Derek and Mark where nodding and beginning to wonder if they should be taking notes.

After all three girls had gotten their hugs they waved good bye and went to security. Heading back to New York and their normal lives.


End file.
